


My Headcanon(s)

by Purpleologist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleologist/pseuds/Purpleologist
Summary: I have no where else to put this and I wanna share it really super duper bad, enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

"Can I Hold Your Hand?"

Shortly after Adrien realizes he has feelings for Marinette, Nino advises him to take a chance, playing the ever-so-subtle wingman on both sides. This (as well as Plagg's incessant suggestions of "Just ask the girl out. You're a model kid, she wouldn't  _dream_ of saying no to you") convinces Adrien to ask her out.

Of course, being Marinette, she says yes.

On their first date, Adrien is nervous. At this point, he's only got a few things to teach him how to be a good date. Anime, TV and flirting with Ladybug. That third one really isn't the best reference for him, but being him, he mostly relies on that one. 

He picks her up at the bakery, rose in hand. He bows, smiling up at her because "You're my princess, Marinette" and he's a big hopeless cinnamon roll.

He takes her all over the city, places that he's seen, places he loves. Gardens, parks, art museums. Places his mother used to take him. He tells her the story behind each and every one, occasionally sliding in a small pun or witty joke. 

By the end of the date, he knows he loves this girl. More than he ever loved Ladybug. But he doesn't want to scare her away. 

So on the walk back to the bakery, he asks to hold her hand, just like a gentleman.

Marinette gets a little flustered, because, honestly, she's a little surprised he'd ask for something so simple. Eventually, she says yes.

Adrien's face lights up with joy, while Marinette is a tad embarrassed, still not used to being on a date with Adrien Agreste.

It's not until she gets home does she realize something...

The silver ring that Adrien wears looks an awful lot like Chat's. Same finger and everything. "But Adrien can't be Chat. Chat Noir is so... reckless! Spontaneous! He takes stupid risks! Adrien, Adrien is sweet, gentle and caring."

Silly Marinette never realized that someone could be all those things, all at the same time.

Because to Adrien? Taking her to those gardens and parks and museums was reckless. Because that's what he holds dear in his heart. The little moments. Simple things.

Like holding her hand.


	2. "Can I Take Your Picture?"

"Can I Take Your Picture?"

You know what I want?

I want Adrien to develop an interest in photography.

Growing up, he's learned from Vincent what makes a good picture. It takes lighting, background, props and models. Eventually, he asks his father for a camera. A good one, not like Vincent's, but still good quality. At first, Gabriel's baffled, but he still gets Adrien the camera, hoping it'll appease him and keep him from acting too reckless.

Now Adrien takes pictures at every opportunity. Driving through Paris, in between photoshoots, out with Nino. Sometimes he takes pictures of buildings, sometimes of people, sometimes of scenery. Once or twice, he's actually suited up and climbed buildings just to get a good picture.

One day, he notices how Marinette would make a fabulous model/subject for a photo.

So he asks if he could take her picture.

Marinette is so confused by this. Here is Adrien Agreste, famous model, asking to take  _her_ picture.

But then Adrien explains. He explains his newfound love of photography. He explains that he's experimenting. He explains how he'd like Marinette to be the subject of his pictures.

Obviously, she's flattered and says yes.

So they spend a day together. They do simple things, normal things. And Adrien captures it all. Every smile, every blush, every laugh.

By the end of the day, they've gotten to know each other extremely well and Adrien has taken so many pictures, his card is well filled.

When Adrien gets home, he does a few things.

First, he prints out and frames a picture of him and his mother together.

Then, he pulls up a picture from today. He'd gotten a stranger to take of picture of him and Marinette together, the only picture on the camera with him in it.

He prints it off and frames it, placing it right next to the picture of his mother.

Because being with Marinette?

It made him feel happy. The kind of happy he'd been missing since his mother left.


End file.
